Under The Stars
by owl of destiny
Summary: One starry night at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Andromeda waits for Ted at the top of the Astronomy Tower. What will happen when he shows up? Read if you love Tedromeda! Fluffy one-shot.


**A/N: Hello!**

**This is my first fanfic, I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it! **

**J.K. Rowling owns all.**

Andromeda Black gazed up at the night sky, marveling at the tiny, shimmering stars far above her. It was a clear spring night, and there was still a chill in the air, despite it being April. From her position at the top of the astronomy tower, Andromeda could feel the wind as it rippled through the air, gently whistling past her ears. The young witch shivered, and drew her school scarf tighter around her neck.

Where was Ted? He was usually the first of the pair to arrive at their regular late-night gatherings. Perhaps he had simply forgotten, or gone to the wrong place. The young couple did have various other secret meeting points, but the astronomy tower was probably their favourite and most-used.

What if he had been caught wandering the corridors by a prefect, or worse, attacked by her sister's muggle-hating slytherin thugs. Although Bellatrix had left school at the end of last year, many of her fellow pureblood cronies were still in Hogwarts, and wouldn't miss an opportunity to demonstrate their anti-muggleborn beliefs.

Andromeda's heart sank at the mere thought of anything happening to cause Ted pain. She felt fiercely protective over her muggleborn boyfriend, and was ever fearful of what her pureblood-obsessed relatives might do to him, should they discover the truth about their secret relationship. Ted and Andromeda had been dating since their sixth year, when Professor McGonagall made them sit together in transfiguration, and the pair discovered that they had lots in common, like their shared love of reading.

The couple had to hide their feelings for each other when they were around other people, and be especially cautious when one of Andromeda's sisters, or her acquaintances from Slytherin were nearby. This meant that the only times that they were able to be together, and act naturally, were when they met in secret, often at night. Of course, they would see each other during class, and share discreet smiles across the great hall, but it just wasn't the same as when they were alone. Andromeda lived for the days when most of the school were out at hogsmede, leaving the grounds free for them to go for a romantic walk together, if they were careful not to be seen.

A pair of gentle arms circling round Andromeda's waist pulled her from her daydream, as she allowed herself to sink back into the familiar embrace of Ted Tonks.

"Dromeda," he breathed.

"I was beginning to worry that you weren't coming," Andromeda mused, turning around in Ted's arms, so that she was facing him.

"And miss seeing you?" Ted replied, "Never."

Andromeda gazed up at him, and she suddenly felt a surge of love for the young man standing before her. Impulsively, she reached up and softly pressed her lips to his. Ted deepened the kiss by pulling her waist closer to him, and she responded eagerly by tangling her fingers in his soft, blond hair.

"Why were you late, then?" Andromeda asked as she pulled away, breathless.

"Gideon stayed awake for ages," Ted laughed, "I thought he was never going to sleep."

Andromeda smiled. "I remember that once, Natalie Goyle woke up just as I was leaving the room; I had to pretend that I was going to the toilet!"

Ted draped his arm around Anromeda's shoulder, and the couple moved down so that they were sitting on the stone floor. A peaceful silence drifted over them as they sat there, comfortable in each other's arms. Ted absentmindedly stroked the back of Andromeda's hand with his thumb, as she rested her head on his chest.

"I received a letter from Mother today," Andromeda said quietly. "She was telling me that Bella finally joined that group she was talking about, the ones that call themselves _Death Eaters_. Anyways, she wrote about how proud she and father were, that their eldest daughter was standing up for blood purity. She thinks that I should be doing the same thing."

Ted grimaced. "What about Narcissa? Is _she_ making your parents proud?"

"They think that she's too young to get involved. I mean, she still has four years of school left; whereas we're leaving this year. I just keep picturing their reactions if they knew about my disgust regarding their beliefs. They would hate me for it; my own family..."

Andromeda's voice broke on the last word, and a single tear rolled down her face. Ted raised his hand and affectionately wiped the tear away, gently caressing her cheek. Andromeda leaned into his warm touch and sighed.

"Dromeda," Ted reasoned, "You don't need to worry about what your family will think, all you need to know is that I will always be there for you. We can create our own family, based on love rather than duty, and be happy together. I love you, Dromeda, let's get married."

He said it so simply, so truthfully, that from that moment, Andromeda knew that she would always have a home with Ted Tonks.


End file.
